The present invention relates to an oily base for a cosmetic comprising an ester compound made from a multivalent alcohol and a fatty acid, and a cosmetic comprising the same, more specifically to an oily base for a cosmetic comprising an ester compound made from pentaerythritol and isononanoic acid, a cosmetic comprising the same, and a process for the preparation of the said ester compound.
In the prior art, various ester compounds are known as an oily base used in various cosmetics.
Document 1*1 discloses a lip-care and/or lip make-up cosmetic comprising polyurethane particles as a filler and less than 15% by weight of water and/or an aqueous solvent. The invention described in this document intends to give gloss or gloss-holding property to the lip-care and/or lip make-up cosmetic. Document 1 also describes that the cosmetic may comprise a fatty phase. As the fatty phase, mention is made of oil selected from polybutene, hydrogenated polyisobutylene, polydecene, hydrogenated polydecene, vinylpyrolidone copolymer such as polyvinylpyrolidone/hexadecene copolymer, pentaerythrityl tetrapelargonate, polyglyceryl-2 triisostearate, tridecyl trimeritate, triisoarachidyl citrate, pentaerythrityl tetraisononanoate, glyceryl triisostearate, pentaerythrityl tetraisostearate, glyceryl tris(2-decyl)tetradecanoate, phenyl silicone and vegetable oil such as sesame oil. However, among these, only polyvinylpyrolidone/hexadecene copolymer, polybutene and phenyltrimethicone are used in the Examples, although there are described many kinds of oil including the ester compounds which may be used as the fatty phase. These kinds of oil are selected from the viewpoint of holding gloss. The oil gives gloss to the lip-care and/or lip make-up cosmetic.
Document 2*2 discloses a keratin fiber-care or make-up cosmetic composition wherein the solid content is more than 47% by weight, which is determined according to dry solid content extract, and the consistency index is less than 1,000 Pa. The aforesaid composition may comprise at least one fatty phase containing at least one particular structuring agent. The aforesaid invention makes it possible to give the predetermined consistency to the composition and to incorporate much amount of the fatty phase into the composition by the use of the fatty phase containing the particular structuring agent. In this way, a combination of easy and even application, satisfactory feeling of volume and isolating effect has been realized. It is described that as the oil of which the fatty phase is composed, use may be made of polyisobutylene, hydrogenated polyisobutylene, polydecene, hydrogenated polydecene, an ester, oil originated from vegetables and the mixture thereof. Among these, as the ester, mention is made of a linear fatty acid ester having 30 to 70 carbon atoms such as pentaerythrityl tetrapelargonate, a hydroxyl ester such as diisostearyl malate, an aromatic ester such as tridecyl trimellitate, an ester of C24-C28 branched fatty acids or fatty alcohols such as triisocetyl citrate, pentaerythrityl tetraisononanoate, glyceryl triisostearate, glyceryl 2-tridecyltetradecanoate, pentaerythrityl tetraisostearate, polyglyceryl-2 tetraisostearate, pentaerythrityl 2-tetradecyltetradecanoate. However, only polybutene is used in the Examples, although there are described many kinds of oil which may be used as the fatty phase.
Document 3*3 discloses a cosmetic composition comprising at least one ester of an alkoxylated alcohol and a carboxylic acid, and at least one nonpolar oil. In the aforesaid invention, the cosmetic composition having high degree of gloss and good comfortability is obtained using a combination of the aforesaid ester and the nonpolar oil. Document 3 also describes that the composition may comprise non-volatile oil other than the aforesaid ester and the nonpolar oil. As the non-volatile oil, mention is made of hydrocarbon type vegetable oil such as liquid triglyceride, for example, triglyceride of heptanoic acid or octanoic acid, or jojoba oil; a hydrocarbon type ester having the formula RCOOR′, for example, isononyl isononanoate, oleyl erucate or 2-octyldodecyl neopentanoate; a fatty alcohol having 12 to 26 carbon atoms, for example, octyldodecanol, 2-butyloctanol, 2-hexyldecanol, 2-undecylpentadecanol or oleyl alcohol; predetermined fluoro-oil; a fatty acid having 12 to 26 carbon atoms, for example, oleic acid and the mixture thereof; high molecular mass non-volatile oil, for example, polybutylene, hydrogenated polyisobutylene, polydecene, hydrogenated polydecene and a vinylpyrolidone copolymer; ester; silicone oil; oil originated from vegetables such as sesame oil; and the mixture thereof. As the ester, mention is made of, for example, a linear fatty acid ester such as pentaerythrityl tetrapelargonate; a hydroxylated ester such as polyglyceryl-2 triisostearate; an aromatic ester such as tridecyl trimellitate; an ester of C24-C28 branched fatty alcohols or fatty acids such as triisoarachidyl citrate, pentaerythrityl tetraisononanoate, glyceryl-2-tridecyl tetradecanoate, pentaerythrityl tetraisostearate, polyglyceryl-2 tetraisostearate and pentaerythrityl2-tetradecyl tetradecanoate; a diol dimer ester and polyester such as an ester of a diol dimer and a fatty acid and an ester of a diol dimer and a dioic acid. However, these many kinds of non-volatile oil are merely described as an optional component. Among these, only pentaerythrityl tetraisostearate is used in the Examples.
Document 4*4 discloses a beauty-care composition for a keratin material and/or a make-up composition comprising i) at least one polyester obtained by esterifying at least one triglyceride of a hydroxylated carboxylic acid with an aliphatic monocarboxylic acid and then with an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid; ii) at least one oil having a molecular weight of 6,500 to 10,000 g/mol; and iii) a predetermined medium. The aforesaid invention provides the cosmetic composition, wherein the gloss is hold on and after the application, having excellent properties such as good adaptability, spreading ability, color-holding ability after the challenge, comfortability and non-migration ability; and/or a clear outline upon adhesion to a keratin material; and/or advanced color intensity by combining the aforesaid substances i), ii) and iii). In Document 4, as the oil ii), many substances are mentioned such as a lipophilic polymer, for example, polybutylene, hydrogenated polyisobutylene, polydecene, hydrogenated polydecene and a vinylpyrolidone copolymer; an ester; silicone oil, for example, phenyl silicone; oil originated from vegetables, for example, sesame oil; and the mixture thereof. As the ester, mention is made of a linear fatty acid ester such as pentaerythrityl tetrapelargonate; a hydroxylated ester such as polyglyceryl-2 triisostearate; an aromatic ester such as tridecyl trimellitate; an ester of fatty acids or fatty alcohols such as triisoarachidyl citrate, pentaerythrityl tetraisononanoate, glyceryl triisostearate, glyceryl 2-tridecyltetradecanoate, pentaerythrityl tetraisostearate, polyglyceryl-2 tetraisostearate, pentaerythrityl 2-tetradecyltetradecanoate. However, among these, only hydrogenated polyisobutylene and polybutylene are used as the oil ii) in the Examples.
Document 5*5 discloses a predetermined two-phase gel composition comprising a mixture of an ester compound and a polymer compound selected from the group consisting of a three block-copolymer, a star copolymer, a radial polymer, a multi-block copolymer and the mixture thereof. As the ester compound, remarkably many substances are mentioned. However, in the Examples, among these, only isopropyl myristate, octyl methoxycinnamate, propylene glycol dicaprylate/caproate, isostearyl neopentanoate and jojoba oil are used.
Document 6*6 discloses a gel antiperspirant composition comprising an antiperspirant compound, a starch hydrolysate ester of a predetermined carboxylic acid, a predetermined gelatinizing agent, silicone and a carrier containing a hydrocarbon in predetermined amounts. The aforesaid composition may optionally comprise an aliphatic ester. The aliphatic ester is used to improve the feeling and the ease of spreading. As the aliphatic ester, remarkably many substances are mentioned. However, in the Examples, among these, only a part of the aliphatic esters such as isopropyl myristate is used.
Document 7*7 discloses a lip cosmetic comprising amino-modified macromolecular silicone having a predetermined structure, a predetermined oil component and polybutene. As the aforesaid oil component, mention is made of diisostearyl malate, pentaerythrityl tetra(behenate/benzoate/ethylhexanoate), glyceryl diisostearate, pentaerythrityl tetraethylhexanoate, and trioctanoin. The aforesaid invention provides a lip cosmetic having gloss, and having excellent color-holding property or cosmetic-holding property and excellent application feeling or smooth feeling by the use of a combination of the aforesaid components.
Document 8*8 discloses an oily compact cosmetic comprising a silicone-polyamide copolymer having a predetermined structure, a fluoroalkyl group containing cyclic organopolysiloxane, and ester oil of isononanoic acid and a branched alcohol and/or ester oil of 2-ethylhexannoic acid and a multivalent alcohol. In the invention described above, the use of a combination of the aforesaid substances results in an oily solid cosmetic having good feeling on use such as good cleansing property, good spreading property and no sticky feeling, having excellent uniformity and holding property of a cosmetic film, and having good storage stability. From the viewpoint of having good cleansing property and good storage stability, as the ester oil, mention is made of isononyl isononanoate, isodecyl isononanoate, isododecyl isononanoate, neopentyl glycol di2-ethylhexanoate, glyceryl tri2-ethylhexanoate, trimethylolpropane tri2-ethylhexanoate, and pentaerythrityl tetra2-ethylhexanoate.
Document 9*9 discloses a cosmetic composition comprising at least one ester of a diol dimer and at least one C4-C34 mono- or di-carboxylic acid and at least one film forming agent in a physiologically acceptable medium. The cosmetic composition may comprise high molar mass oil. As the high molar mass oil, mention is made of a linear fatty acid ester, a hydroxylated ester, an aromatic ester, a C24-C28 branched fatty alcohol or fatty acid ester, silicone oil, oil originated from vegetables, and the mixture thereof. Among these, use is preferably made of polybutylene, hydrogenated polyisobutylene, polydecene, hydrogenated polydecene, a vinylpyrolidone copolymer such as PVP/hexadecene copolymer, pentaerythrityl tetrapelargonate, polyglyceryl-2 triisostearate, tridecyl trimellitate, triisoarachidyl citrate, pentaerythrityl tetraisononanoate, glyceryl triisostearate, pentaerythrityl tetraisostearate, glyceryl tris(2-decyl)tetradecanoate, phenyl silicone, sesame oil and the mixture thereof. In the Examples, among these, only hydrogenated polyisobutene is used.
Document 10*10 discloses a cosmetic composition comprising at least one polyester obtained by esterification of an aliphatic hydroxycarboxylic acid ester having at least two hydroxyl groups and a polycarboxylic acid; and at least one hydrocarbon-type ester other than the aforesaid polyester, and comprising a cosmetically acceptable medium. The cosmetic composition may comprise high molar mass oil. As the high molar mass oil, mention is made of a linear fatty acid ester, a hydroxylated ester, an aromatic ester, a C24-C28 branched fatty alcohol or fatty acid ester, silicone oil, oil originated from vegetables, and the mixture thereof. Among these, use is preferably made of polybutylene, hydrogenated polyisobutylene, polydecene, hydrogenated polydecene, a vinylpyrolidone copolymer such as PVP/hexadecene copolymer, pentaerythrityl tetrapelargonate, polyglyceryl-2 triisostearate, tridecyl trimellitate, triisoarachidyl citrate, pentaerythrityl tetraisononanoate, glyceryl triisostearate, pentaerythrityl tetraisostearate, glyceryl tris(2-decyl)tetradecanoate, phenyl silicone, sesame oil and the mixture thereof. However, in the Examples, among these, only polybutylene is used.
The documents cited above are as follows:                1 Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2005-336,189;        2 Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2004-262,913;        3 Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2006-188,518;        4 Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2004-277,420;        5 Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2003-41,087;        6 Document 6: Published Japanese Translation of PCT Patent Application from other countries 1999-514,350;        7 Document 7: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2007-176,866;        8 Document 8: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2006-241,003;        9 Document 9: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2005-350,466; and        10 Document 10: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2005-36,005.        